There are many buttons on the controllers such as game controller and the remote controller of unmanned aerial vehicles. The buttons in the prior art usually have an integrated structure, and the direction buttons are integrally mounted on the host. When a button needs to be replaced, the panel must be removed, but when it is being disassembled by ordinary users, the product structure is easy to damage, or it cannot be assembled back properly, and thus the host cannot work normally. On the other hand, the material rigidities, the sizes and the colors of the buttons are relatively monotonous, impossible or difficult to replace, so it cannot meet the diverse needs of users, such as different feelings, shapes, sizes and colors. The user experience is poor.
In the prior art, the structure of some buttons comprises a button cap and a button bracket. When the button is being dissembled or replaced, only the button cap needs to be removed; however, the button cap and the button bracket of this kind of buttons are generally fixed by rib positioning. A positioning rib and a positioning groove are provided on the button cap and the button bracket respectively. When the button cap is installed, the button cap is rotated until the positioning rib is stuck in the positioning recess, so the installation is inconvenient.